The Hearts Legacy
by xXSyel-KisaXx
Summary: Things are getting better in Republic City... how long can this wave of peace last?
1. Chapter 1

Peace was finally returning to Republic City. All bending was restored to those who had been captured by Amon.

Life was beginning to return to the way it was before all the Equalist problems had begun. Yes there were a few who still believed that they were treated unfairly, that would simply take time to get over.

Korra sighed softly as she stared out over the ocean from a cliff. Ever since she truly saw Aang and all the past Avatar's for the first time, she had been having strange dreams. Not the ones she would have expected to have considering Mako had finally confessed to her. She would have expected to have dreams involving him and having fun.

She wished she was that lucky.

All her dreams had a connection, though none of them were the same and they were almost always instantly forgotten after she woke up. She had a feeling it was important to try and remember but right before she could try she would usually be attacked by Meelo or one of the other kids.

She had also been doing a lot of air bending since that element had awoken. Tenzin said that once she had the basics down he would really start the process of teaching her the way of an Air bender.

The blue eyed Avatar was excited to finally master the previous Avatar's element.

"What are you thinking about?"

The voice was behind her and instantly she matched it to her emerald eyed friend, "Hey there Asami." Korra said, not turning her eyes away from the sea.

Asami didn't make a move after the acknowledgment; it took her a few moments to say something else. "You do realize that I cant forgive you for taking Mako away right?" Korra sighed again after Asami said this and she ran a hand back through her hair.

"I'm sorry Asami, really. No one expected things to turn out the way they did. Can you really be that upset with us though? After all that has happened?" Korra was too tired to have this conversation. Asami had been like this as soon as it became obvious that Mako and Korra would be a thing.

"Yes! How can I not be upset? You stole him from me!" The words stung. Korra knew that she was there first, how could she have stolen Mako when it was Asami who took him away from Korra?

"Mako isn't an object that can be 'taken' Asami. I really don't want to have this talk with you…" she trailed off and rose from her spot on the cliff, turning to look at Asami.

The green eyed girl looked angry. Then again, could Korra really blame her?

Asami shook her head and turned away, "You're right." She sounded defeated, "Mako isn't anyone's possession." With that, she walked away. Leaving Korra to wonder about the little chat's relevance to anything.

Korra was about to head back herself when her eyes widened and she froze mid-step, her hand flying to her chest when it became difficult to breath. Closing her eyes and slowly relaxing all her muscles she waited it out. Once everything returned to normal she exhaled slowly and shook her head.

This had been going on for a while now, she didn't know why it was happening to her. Maybe it was a horrible side affect that hadn't left her since Amon took her bending? She _was _the only one who he could take more than one element from. Perhaps it took a real toll on her body.

She didn't know, but whatever it is was starting to occur more and more often. Thankfully she was almost always alone whenever it happened. She didn't want to have to explain to anyone what was going on. Especially since she didn't know herself. All she needed was people worrying about her just when things were finally starting to look up for Republic City.

She couldn't ruin that for anyone.

I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll try to get another chapter out before the week ends. I need to know what you guys think so far though :3


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Legend of Korra v.v; I wish I did!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You've got it Korra!" Ikki exclaimed happily clapping her hands along with Jinora and Meelo as Korra mastered yet another air technique. "You're amazing Korra!" a light red touched the water tribe girls cheeks as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly, walking towards the children. Tenzin was also making his way over there.

"They are right Korra, you are learning at an extremely quick pace. I am very proud of you." Tenzin placed a hand on Korras shoulder and offered a gentle smile. Korra laughed, feeling embarrassed for all of the attention that she was receiving from everyone.

"Come on guys! How about we go and eat some lunch? Pema was talking about making an especially good meal today." With this, the children nodded and ran off screaming excitedly for food that their mother was so good at making. "Thanks for teaching me along with all the meditation that I have to go through." Even though she had acquired her air bending skills, Tenzin was still a prick about good meditation. "It is necessary for good air-bending!" he would say when she would groan about it.

"I think you've earned it." he said with his eyes closed as they walked along. "You really have grown a lot in the time that you have been here Korra. I am very happy with how you are coming along in your training."

Korra grinned before she took off after the kids giggling a little, "I'll be even better tomorrow!"

Tenzin blinked in surprise before he chuckled a little and followed along at his slow pace after the racing children and Avatar. In many ways she has grown up… yet somehow, the water-tribe girl was able to stay in touch with her inner child and have fun at the same time. That was always good.

-A few hours later-

Mako sighed as he ran his hand back through his hair. Korra had been avoiding him all day. Every time they crossed paths in the Air Temple she would quickly continue walking, eyes averted.

He had sensed something off with her for quite a while now, though he never really said anything about it. She was doing her best to act the same as her usual happy-go-lucky self, and everyone else was believing it. Even Bolin who had gotten so attached to the girl didn't see anything off with the Avatar.

Maybe it was because Mako really did love Korra that he knew something was wrong. He could see it in her eyes.

Mako would be sure to talk to her about it today. He couldn't let it go on any longer. What if something was actually wrong and he was just leaving her to deal with it alone?

Ever since Korra had gotten her bending taken away, she had been acting strangely which was odd since she got her bending back almost right after.

What was going on with Korra?

Almost right after this thought finished processing, the subject of his concerns entered the room. She had been training vigorously all day with Tenzin.

She noticed Mako immediately and sighed before she started towards him. He opened his mouth to speak but blinked in surprise when she grabbed his hand and started to pull him along with her.

He didn't have time to think before she tugged him into an empty guest room.

"Look, Korra. I know that something's been bugging you. Did I do anything? What's the matter-?"

"Mako I can't do this. Asami is really upset over how her father aided Amon in all his wrong doings, and now she's gotta be upset because her boyfriend ditched her for the Avatar." Her words were ice laced, though Mako could hear how much this situation hurt Korra as well.

"Korra, Asami and I were starting to have problems already. She was getting jealous and I wasn't about to let that jealousy intervene with our friendship." he watched Korra carefully as she frowned at the ground and it was his turn to frown. "Is that _all that was bothering you Korra?" He knew before he even finished asking the question that it wasn't. _

_Korra hesitated before she looked up at Mako. "Mako…" she bit her lip and shook her head, "No, that was it." this girl was a horrible liar. "I just, I think we shouldn't act much like a couple for a little bit. I don't want Asami to have to deal with any more than she already has to deal with." _

_Mako sighed, he figured it wouldn't be a good idea to try and force Korra to understand that they were perfectly fine acting like a couple. Asami would be upset even if they weren't because of the fact that Mako wasn't her boyfriend anymore. He did feel bad for Asami, but he wouldn't go out with her just because she wanted a boyfriend. _

_In fact, he had a feeling that Bolin was starting to develop feelings towards Asami. It was very slight, but Bolin would blush whenever Asami would compliment him on his bending or something else that he had done. _

"_Ok…" he trailed off, "When will you be ok with me taking you out on a date?"_

_This question seemed to throw Korra off guard for whatever reason and she turned her light blue eyes to stare into his molten gold ones._

"_Uh…" she didn't look away, "How about a few weeks? I do also have a bunch of responcibilities as Avatar that I need to attend to."_

_Mako nodded with a smile, he could wait. Especially if that was what she wanted. He knew there was something that she wasn't telling him, but he decided he wouldn't pry. If she wanted to tell him, she would tell him. He would respect her choice._

"_A few weeks… alright. Don't forget about this little conversation Avatar Korra, I'll be holding you to that." With that he turned, and left the room._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Whoa! I'm surprised I got another chapter out so soon! I think I might be starting to get my writing mojo back! :D _

_Please review! (:_


End file.
